


Colors 2020

by KiwiWitch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Romance, SessKagu Weekend 2020, Snippets, Unrequited Crush, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWitch/pseuds/KiwiWitch
Summary: Prompts for SessKagu Weekend
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Peach (Crush)

The first time Kagura sees him, he’s fighting with his brother. 

Naraku’s told her enough about his acquaintances, his enemies and their relationships. Useful for when he sends her out to spy on them. He _could_ just use the saimyousho or Kanna, for fuck’s sake, but for once Kagura isn’t all that upset about it.

After all, from her position tucked away in the trees, and with all the jumping around they’re doing, she manages to get a _very_ nice view of certain... assets.

With a sigh, she leans back and enjoys the show.

…

“ _You’ve got a fine face,”_ she tells him, the first time they speak. If he cares at all for the compliment he doesn’t show it, so she keeps the rest to herself. 

He’s strong, and that matters more right now than anything else, right now. She can imagine all she likes when she’s alone, and she very much intends to―but not before leaving him with an insinuation and a smile.

…

Watching him fight Naraku is a little… nerve wracking, to say the least.

Kagura’s still a little miffed about the whole “I-won’t-help-you-you-dumb-bitch” thing (those hadn’t been his exact words, but it had been the implication), so she’s not _that_ worried about him getting knocked around. And she _is_ curious, he isn’t here for her, but he’s still powerful, so maybe this is the chance she’s been waiting for and he’ll finally kill Naraku. Maybe. Besides, with him in the way, she can almost ignore the monstrosity of Naraku’s mix-matched body…

Then Inuyasha shows up and the whole thing goes to hell, because Naraku’s a coward and she gets sucked up in the flurry of escape and having to go rescue Kohaku, or whatever. 

Disappointed doesn’t even begin to cover it.

…

For someone as intuned with the wind, with fresh air, being cooped up inside Mt. Hakurei is mind numbing. She wants to claw her own skin off, it’s bad enough she’s stuck in a cave with its stale, stagnant air, but Naraku and his youkai are all over the place. If she leans over the railing far enough, she can see the pulsing mass of him, sometimes his face will appear, staring back at her. It makes her want to vomit.

She picks a spot, as far as she can be from the bottom of that pit, as close as is comfortable to the top of the mountain without intruding on the second holy barrier, where the weaker youkai won’t dare to come near, and gets comfortable for the next few weeks.

With only her mind to keep her entertained, it isn’t surprising that it wanders, that it isn’t long before she’s wondering what it feels like, firm with hard muscle underneath? Or maybe just a little softer, easy to pinch and― 

The barrier shocks her, and with a hiss she remembers that it isn’t only youkai it’s meant to keep out. _Impure_ thoughts be damned. She fucking hates this place.

…

Once Kanna takes the baby, she’s left with Hakudoushi, who has a much more lax attitude when it comes to her whereabouts, thankfully. At least she can come and go as she pleases.

It is one such late summer afternoon, that she finds herself drifting, no destination in mind, until her hawk like eyes spot something... _interesting_ down below.

Her feather drops slowly, from down wind, her breath caught in her throat as she lands lightly on her toes, sneaking through the rocky forest floor to hide behind a tree. If it was there, her heart would surely be thundering in her ears as she peers around the tree trunk, because just beyond the tree line…

Kagura can’t think, can’t breathe, jaw slack, and eyes bulging as she stares for far, far too long in shock and awe. He’s there, swords leaning against a rock, armor off to the side, fur slung low on his shoulder, and his robe hanging off one shoulder, her gaze travels lower, lower, and―

He turns, and Sesshoumaru _smirks._

Kagura is in the air within seconds, face burning red hot, and she doesn’t even care that she’s made a mess of her exit, all frantic and loud, and if he’d only been guessing at her presence before, he’d definitely seen her run.

It isn’t until she’s gotten far enough, found a river to cool her skin with, that she realizes with chagrin:

Her fantasies really hadn’t done it any justice. 


	2. Light Green (Remember)

Sesshoumaru wrestles with himself, over whether or not it’s appropriate to give Rin such a gift. He doubts she’ll make the connection, but the fabric has imprinted itself so deeply in his retinas that it doesn’t matter. He sees it when he closes his eyes, and it’s far simpler just to get it over with. If he gives it to the girl, then maybe it will stop haunting him.

As he’d thought, Rin doesn’t make the connection. She thanks him happily, more excited for his presence than any gift he’s ever given her. She’s simple like that. 

It isn’t until weeks later, when he comes back for another visit, the pattern finally having disappeared from behind his eyelids―now associated with a different smiling face―that he thinks it might have been a mistake after all.

She’s waiting for him out in the fields.The scent of spring is heavy in the air, damp and fresh, just after a rain. The fields haven’t been tilled yet, too early in the season, given back to nature they’ve erupted with wildflowers and grasses, all white blossoms in a field of green. Rin is all too happy for the blooms, playing with the taijiya’s cat and rolling in the grass, kicking up petals and blades of grass she’s ripping out by the handful to shower on the cat.

Her giggling reaches his ears, a sound he’s come to associate with peace, but it isn’t until he’s closer, close enough to make out the knots in her hair, the threads that make up her robes, that she notices his approach. She perks up, all smiles as she sits up on her knees and greets him. 

He stops.

The violet of her robes have been smeared in green, grass stain splotches on her knees and elbows, one on her shoulder and across her chest from where she’s been laying in the damp ground. 

It is so painfully familiar, it’s almost enough to make his head ache.

“ _ Sesshoumaru-sama?” _

He blinks. Reprimands himself for getting so caught up in a foolish memory. 

Rin chatters to him about whatever is on her mind, village gossip, how Sango’s new baby is doing, oblivious to his thoughts. His mind wanders, listening, but not quite present enough to process what she’s saying, until he suddenly realizes that she’s gone quiet.

Sesshoumaru looks up at her finally, curious, and sees what’s gotten her attention.

A butterfly. Such a light shade of pink it’s nearly white, has landed on the red of his left sleeve. Rin watches it with rapt awe as it gently flutters its wings, probably seeking out what it thinks is a vibrant flower. He watches it, too, such a tiny little thing, oblivious to the being it’s chosen as its perch.

A breeze ruffles his fur, and the little butterfly is no match for its strength, as weak as it is. It takes to the air, hangs a moment and flutters in front of his face, wingbeats thundering in his ears despite its size. And then it goes, much to Rin’s dismay, floating away on the breeze, flower petals and grass stirred up in its wake.

And just like before, he can do nothing but watch it go.

  



	3. Silver (Free)

“Are you happy?”

It’s a stupid question, she knows that, but she asks it anyway. Because while she is absolutely sure about very many things in her life, Sesshoumaru is not always one of them. He briefly scowls at her, probably offended by the insinuation that he isn’t. But he takes a moment, collects his thoughts or whatever he does in those long suffering silences he likes to take.

“I have no use for things like happiness.”

Kagura rolls her eyes. “That’s not what I asked.”

His gaze trails off towards the sky, she isn’t sure whether he’s thinking about it or he’s decided the question isn’t worth his time. It’s probably half and half, but she’s learned to be patient, rather than snapping at him when he gets quiet like this, because if he _is_ thinking about it, then she doesn’t want to let him blame his lack of response on her.

Finally, he asks: “Are you?”

She purses her lips. He couldn’t just answer the damn―she wants to tell him that he can’t just turn the question back on her like that, but with a sigh she knows that if she refuses to answer it herself she’ll never get anything from him.

He’s watching her, waiting, she can feel his gaze on the top of her head as she looks down, buries herself a little deeper into that soft spot just below his collarbone, between where his shoulder swells and where the hard muscles of his chest begin. She can feel his heartbeat, loud in her ear, the steady _tha-thump-tha-thump_ against her cheek. She likes being here, with the sound of his heart and the arm he’d regained draped loosely over her waist, his fur molded to her back and shielding her from the night’s chill. 

There’s a mark on his chest, over his heart, a lipstick stain from earlier. She’d left it on purpose, among others, something a little heady about seeing him flustered and covered in _her_ markings, as easily washed away as they are. She idly reaches out and smoothes her thumb over the stain, feels the sticky residue smear against their skin.

“I’m free, aren’t I?”

He hums. “They’re hardly one and the same.”

Kagura wants to say that for her, they almost are. Instead, she sits up a bit, turning on her side to look at him. His hair is a little messy, looser than usual and fanning out against where he’s propped his head against his fur. She reaches out and takes a lock, twirling it around her fingers, watching as it almost glitters in the moonlight. She’s always loved his hair, the way the silver reflects light, whether it be the moon or the sun or fire, it’s always a different shade, always revealing something new about him. She would drink it down if she could, would comb her hands through those silver strands for eternity if he’ll let her.

He watches her expectantly, eyes half lidded, and she can’t help the nervous little chuckle that works its way out of her throat.

“I am,” she says after a while, and pulls the lock of his hair to her lips, probably staining it red. “And you?”

Sesshoumaru shifts, threading his fingers through her own hair, where it’s come loose from its usual tie, while his other hand comes up to slide along her jaw, gently pulling her up until she’s hovering over his lips.

“What a stupid question.”

He kisses her, long and heart achingly sweet. He doesn’t kiss her often, rarer still are the times he initiates it, his claws lightly trail down her spine, making her shiver. The tenderness of the act almost has her forgetting what they’d even been talking about when he pulls away to softly say:

“What do you think?”

Kagura smiles, and Sesshoumaru just pulls her close again.


End file.
